life_at_wikia_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
A New Life! (Episode)
First Episode of the series A New Life (TV Series) Plot Igor and MegaToon1234 Arrive at Wikia Island and others come in. Cast Igor Luan as Igor Jhonata as John Kayla as Sophie Tom Kenny as Zan Eric as intellegntt athiest Jacob Ewaniuk (replacing Michael Fantini) as Preston Evergreen Steph Lynn Robinson (replacing Reba West) as Patty Rabbit Jim Cummings as King Kool Transcript (this was copypasted from the RP Thread, please clean.) 08:00 Igor: a Boat, Alongside MegaToon1234 Elijah: What's happening here? 19 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: BTW, where are we going? 19 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: The Island i said yeasterday 19 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: i mean, the island that i told you yeasterday 19 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Oh, right. It was Wikia Island. Look at this apartment! Computero Botbolt, I had found Wikia Island. Let's find ourselves apartment rooms. Computero: Ok. But, I'll be quick. One day, I'll be married, have a house, and have kids. 19 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii reply to #6 MegaToon1234 wrote: Elijah: Oh, right. It was Wikia Island. Look at this apartment! Computero Botbolt, I had found Wikia Island. Let's find ourselves apartment rooms. Computero: Ok. But, I'll be quick. One day, I'll be married, have a house, and have kids. Boat, Walks to Aparament, Walks inside and looks for Room 103 18 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: I'll go for, let's see here. to Room 109 Perfect! Computero: Guess I'll go to Room 304. 18 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: *Takes a quick nap* arrived from a helicopter Shauna: What is this? inside The Aparament, Goes to Room 105 18 hours ago PB&Jotterisnumber1 PB&Jotterisnumber1 onto shore while boyfriend Preston Evergreen uses a water-scooping water tricycle Sophie: "Wait for us!" Preston Evergreen (Sylvanian Families): "Are you 'shore' this is the right island?" Sophie: "Nice pun, and of course this is the right island!" 18 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Gannon Scheer: into Room 108 I'm okay! at Elijah Oh my lord, we are neighbors! Elijah: Who cares? I got something in my way. 18 hours ago PB&Jotterisnumber1 PB&Jotterisnumber1 also swim to the shore Peanut: "This place kinda feels like Lake Hoohaw..." Jelly: "Except it's a beach." (Carries Baby Butter) "Hold on to your diaper, Baby Butter!" (Possible Rugrats reference) 18 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Computero: I'll use the Telescope-o-Matic to see what was going on. in the Telescope-o-Matic Let me see. 18 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Computero: Holy smokes, seems like random people are coming! Elijah: What are you talking about? Explainations? points out some people coming 18 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 08:02 - Arrived. with all might Me: "I'm here. I almost got mauled by a bull shark." 18 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 a condominium room Me: "This isn't so bad. I'm going to like it here." 18 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii 08:10 Igor: up Yawn....to Room 105 Hey Shauna! 18 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 up Me: "I'm hungry. Maybe there's a restaurant or store around here?" out the window Me: "A grocery store!" down the elevator; exits the condo; starts car Edited by KingKool720 18 hours ago Moon Snail Moon Snail 8:11 Zan: from the grass to find the building Strange... I've been here since I was born, but I never remembered this building... Was it built recently? Might as well check it out. building 18 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 8:13 AM 100 miles per hour; squad car joins the scene Me: "Shoot, it's the fuzz! I hope I don't run over an innocent pedestrian!" 18 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii (i created the Page A New Life (TV Series)) Igor: Sigh Time to build the Food Mart! 17 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 over a pedestrian Me: "Crap. It's like GTA all over again." 17 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: the Pedestrian via Magic Be Careful! building the Food Mart 17 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 crashes into the mart Me: "Uhh... sorry. I-I'll pay for the damage cost..." 17 hours ago Moon Snail Moon Snail Zan: the building Hmm... so I can get an apartment here? About time! I've always wanted to have an actual home and not stay in a field of filthy body wastes and Cucumbers! 17 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: the Mart and Finshes Building it No Problem! you don't have to pay, i was busy building it. 17 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Uh, what's going on? 17 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 Me: "Alright. Hey, a street vendor!" some homemade cereal from the vendor Me: "That was great!" the condo room... Me: "What to watch on TV... hey, PB&J Otter is on! Lucky find." 17 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii reply to #27 MegaToon1234 wrote: Elijah: Uh, what's going on? Igor: i built the food mart (i made the page A New Life (TV Series) ) 17 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Ok, Igor. I came up with Age-o-Matics and Kid-o-Matics, BTW. 17 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: he holds one Age-o-Matic I think i will open a place called "Special Item Store." 17 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Ok, thanks. 8:20 Elijah: Hey, Gannon. Wanna play Super Smash Bros. for Wii U? Gannon: Sure can do! 17 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: building the Special Item Store and stacks the Special items one on one Shauna: Hey Igor, Tormorrow is when i start writing mails to everybody. Igor: Sure Thing! 17 hours ago Moon Snail Moon Snail Zan: reading two magazines, one called "Reader's Digest", and another called "Playzangoose" Hmm... at the sign-ups counter Hey look! I can get an apartment now! up to it and gets an apartment Thank you sir! Sign-up person: Your apartment is number 112. 17 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: I might want to take a nap from working very hard today. to his room, sleeps on his bed 17 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 8:24 Me: "I'll go swimming in the ocean for 30 minutes or so." underwater with a waterproof camera Me: "An endangered turtle!" a picture 17 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 8:45 Elijah: I win! Gannon: Ok, how come you always win as one of your Mii fighters when I use Pac-Man on the Flat Zone X stage? Elijah: Because I like too. at Computero's room Computero: Man, all I need is a sweetheart. But how? I was too generic for female robots in my world, but I need someone from a different world. Elijah: he comes to Computero's room What's going on? Computero: All I need is a sweetheart, darn it! Elijah: Ok, ok. Sheesh. 17 hours ago Moon Snail Moon Snail Zan: down on the ground Eh. It's not much, but it sure beats being in the wild! out the window Food store? Interesting. I should go check it out. Maybe they have food that isn't normally found in the wild! to the food store 17 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Zan, I needed your help, Computero needs a sweetheart and you need to do something! While I build an Clothing shop, a Hat shop, and a Pet shop, go find an sweetheart for Computero. 17 hours ago Moon Snail Moon Snail Zan: I'll try to help. But I have a question. Which apartment is Computero in? 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Room 304. 16 hours ago Moon Snail Moon Snail Zan: Gotcha. I'll tell her that I'm looking for one. on door 304 Hey Computero. I wanted to tell you that I'm looking for a sweetheart for you. 16 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Shauna: Igor, Wake Up! Igor: up Hm? 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Computero: Are you sure? I need someone coming, someone who will be next door to me, someone to come. Got any ideas, Zan? Edited by MegaToon1234 16 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Shauna: Lets talk to MegaToon1234 what he wants to do!! 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Computero: What is with the split screen? the second screen half Zan, got any ideas still? 16 hours ago Moon Snail Moon Snail Zan: Okay. I'll look for one. I'll try to do it ASAP. 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Computero: Ok. 9:05 Elijah: All done! 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Ok, guys. Who will come to my new Clothing, Hat, and Pet shops? 16 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 pet store Me: "THEY HAVE GUINEA PIGS!" 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: IKR? Igor and Shauna, are you coming too? 16 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 a brown and white guinea pig Me: "I think I'll name him Theodore." 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Ok, bye. Also, anyone else? 16 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: store 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: What did you get, Igor and Shauna? 16 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: some clothes. anyway, BBQ Party on 12:00 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Ok, I'll do the burgers! Also, Gannon and Computero and the others will count too. 16 hours ago Moon Snail Moon Snail Zan: out the clothing store, and then sees a purple wizard costume Ooh! I'll take that! 16 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: Okay! (11:55) 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: bringing the supplies Ok, this will look clear if it is worth it. Computero: I still needed a sweetheart. Any ideas, Gannon? Gannon: Maybe you'll find one. 16 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: Hmm 16 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: Igor, any ideas? 16 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii Igor: Bacon Sandwichs 15 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Elijah: I see, also, I'll be doing the burgers! 15 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii John: I and Zelda Share Room 234! (walks in) 15 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 Me: some BBQ 15 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii (11:57) Zelda: Tomorrow i Deliver Mail! John: Yep Igor: Bread Fazbear Appears 15 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Freddy Fazbear: What is going on? Elijah: I don't know, but what is going on? Freddy Fazbear: I don't know, but what is going on? 14 hours ago PB&Jotterisnumber1 PB&Jotterisnumber1 cuts to Sophie and Preston Evergreen Sophie: "Say, Preston. Would you like to go fly some kites I built for you and me?" Preston: "Er, yes!" a blue kite while Sophie gets out her orange kite "Woah! Looks neat!" Sophie: "Of course, my favorite class clown bear!" two run to an open field on the island, not far from the others wind picks up Preston: (feeling the breeze) "This is 'blowing' our minds!" (the two begin flying their kites) Sophie: "Watch what I can do, my boyfriend!" (performs a figure-8 with her kite) Preston: "Cool! But check this out!" (Performs a series of circles with his kite, followed by a figure-8) "You like it?" (chuckles a bit) Sophie: "Outstanding!" a huge gust carries away Preston Preston: (holding onto the string of his kite) "Oh, no! I'm carried away! I hope that's not how the kite's 'tail' ends!" Sophie: "Not to fear! I will save-" (another gust blows her kite away, pulling Sophie in tow) and Preston are latching onto the strings of their kites while blowing away Both: "S.O.K! Save our Kites!" to Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly looking out of their Apartment room's balcony with a huge telescope Peanut: (Peeking through the telescope) "Oh no! I spot my cousin Sophie and her boyfriend Preston! They're carried away by their kites! What should we do?" Jelly: "Wait! I got an idea! Let's all do the Noodle Dance!" Peanut: "I can Noodle, but I don't wanna dance!" and Baby Butter do the Noodle Dance, Peanut joins in 20 seconds later Jelly: (a lightbulb appears above her head) "I got it! We could use a Light Thingy Magnet to attract the kites, that way. We can save the two!" Peanut: "Good idea Jelly! Let's get our magnets!" Jelly: "Hold on! I forgot that we don't have any magnets." Peanut: "Oh, so that's off the list." Butter sees a bunch of balloons approaching the balcony Baby Butter: "Loonies!" Peanut: "Look, Jel! Balloons! If we could hold onto all of them, we could easily float our way to where they are!" Jelly: "You're so smart, Peanut!" grab the bunch of balloons and float off Baby Butter: "Wheeeeeeee!" float near Preston and Sophie hanging on to their kites over the shore Jelly: "We're coming, you two!" three get closer Peanut: "Just a litte more closer..." (grabs Sophie's foot) "Gotcha!" uses her tail to bring Preston Evergreen closer to PB&J. Jelly grabs Preston's foot and Preston somehow hand the kites to Peanut and Jelly, who grab them with their mouths seagull appears and pops the balloons one by one, making the gang slowly descend to the surface they reach the surface Preston Evergreen: (kissing the floor) "I love you, ground!" Sophie: "Can you please cut that out." Preston: "Oh." (stands up) Sophie: "Thank you for saving us, PB&J." Jelly: "You're welcome." Edited by PB&Jotterisnumber1 14 hours ago KingKool720 KingKool720 Wall of text. 14 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii back to The BBQ Party Igor: We're Having a BBQ Party. 5 hours ago MegaToon1234 MegaToon1234 Freddy Fazbear: Ok. Elijah: It's about time. 12:00 Elijah: Ok, it's time! 3 hours ago Igor the Mii Igor the Mii (once it's 16:00 in RP, The Info for A New Life! Part 1 will be finished.) Igor: Freddy, I have Cheese Sticks, its a block of cheese on a stick. (cuts to IA on a plane) IA: Igor! Were are you?!? ( a giant rock hits IA's plane and it crashes) Category:Episodes